Charge-air hoses have to be securely connected to fixed components, such as plastic or metal pipes, the turbocharger, the charge-air cooler or the engine inlet system. The hitherto used connections between the elastomer hoses and the rigid components are predominantly based on the clamping principle. This applies both to conventional connections, for example, the fastening of a hose with a hose clamp, and for more recent plug-in connections in which an end piece is likewise pressed onto the hose.
In this type of connection, the hose end is pushed onto a fixed connecting piece and is subsequently clamped with a hose clamp. The hose and hose clamp are customarily manufactured such that they are preassembled at a distributor and are supplied for the final assembly. To this end, the hose clamp is to be fastened to the hose so as not to become separated therefrom. The hose clamp is to be fastened such that it is axially and radially secure in preassembly. However, the hose clamp must not be restricted or blocked.
European patent publication 0 593 852 B1 discloses a hose clamp with a retaining part which is of annular design and is comprised of elastic material, wherein the retaining part comprises two coaxial and open rings which are arranged next to each other. The ends of the rings are connected in pairs to each other in the axial direction by webs. In this case, the hose clamp is inserted between the open rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,354 discloses a hose arrangement which comprises a hose made of polymeric material and is in particular provided with an embedded reinforcement. At least one hose end is pushed onto a metal or plastic pipe stub and a screw clamp presses the hose end onto the pipe stub.
The known solutions for fastening the hose clamps have substantial disadvantages residing in possible assembly errors. Furthermore, it is not precluded that the particular fastening means damage the hose pipe stub during the assembly of the hose clamp.